


Intertwined

by fuckboyhetfield



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyhetfield/pseuds/fuckboyhetfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need just a little discipline every now and again.</p><p>(WARNINGS: Rough sex, Bottom!James, mentions of the word "daddy")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

James stares at the long haired beast while wearing a collar chained to the top left bedpost. With desire and tension burning within his aqua blue eyes, his mouth watering, his naked buff inked body looking lanky compared to the tall tan bassist that stands before him with a whip in one hand, he pants heavily. He’s wearing a ball gag, which prevents him from speaking. A muffled, frustrated cry emits from James as Robert smirks at the blonde.

“Did I ever tell you that blondes were kinda my thing?” he says in a seductive tone.

The sexual frustration within James grows heavier as he lay there, longing to have Rob’s sweaty, well-toned body rub against his own. His thick fingers that usually finger his guitar are now gripping and twisting the white bed sheets beneath him.

Rob walks towards a submissive James and raises the whip above his head. “Mmmmmph,” was all the blonde could say. And in one swift strike of the whip, the delicate skin that covers James’ backside is now battered.

“Settle down, my pet,” Rob orders, tossing the whip to one side. “You gotta do what I say, you got that?” James nods.

“Maybe if you’re good enough, I’ll get rid of that ball gag. Now bend over, pet.”

James gets up on his knees, turns around and obeys his master’s command. Relief is the only thing the blonde feels for a few seconds, before Rob inserts his right index finger into his entrance. The singer’s muffled whimpers turn into muffled screams of both pain and pleasure.

“That’s right. Moan for me, pretty boy,” the Latino chuckles.

“MMMMMMMMFFFPH” the subservient bearded singer tries to scream into the stars, only to have his deep voice be muzzled by the gag. Rob uses his free hand to dig his nails into James’ hip. With blood rushing towards his aching member, James squeezes his eyes shut, with vain hope that his dominatrix will give him what he has long desired.

“Careful. No need to cream yourself now. We’re just getting started,” Rob mutters into his ear, removing his finger. “You’ve been a pretty good pet. I think it’s time to give you what you deserve. Now sit up.”

James gets out of the doggy-style position and sits down properly, with his legs folded and his dick throbbing. Rob, who is also sitting down on the bed, removes the ball gag from his pet and swiftly claims the blonde’s lips with his own. With their tongues playing, Rob lets out a soft moan.

“Where the fuck have you been all my life?” James puffs, separating the passionate kiss. Rob places his index finger on the singer’s lips, hushing him.

“Now now, pet. It’s very rude to talk outta turn,” the bassist scolds, his finger remaining on James’ lips. They both remain silent for 30 seconds – to James, this is the longest 30 seconds of his life. All he can hear is the ringing in his ears and the gust that’s blowing through the open window.

“Proceed.”

Rob, at last breaking the silence, removes his finger. James makes a deep groaning sound, almost like a purr. His master can clearly tell that his tattooed deep-voiced little bitch is ready. The blonde exhales before speaking, frost coming out of his mouth with every breath he takes.

“Rob……Please…..I’ve waited too long for thi--”

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to do harder than that, pet.” Rob cuts him off.

“Well what do I have to do to get what I’ve fucking needed for the past 10 years?” he shouts, his cock still throbbing between his pale thighs.

Rob pushes his pet onto the bed and sternly looks deep into his baby blue eyes.

“Well, you can stop talking to me like that, for a start. And it’s “Daddy” to you. If I’m taking you, ya gotta do what I say, you little bitch,” the master speaks through his teeth. Rob puts his legs on either side of James and bends down to his face, whispering one simple word that sends a feeling of relief through his mind, knowing that there’s a way for his desires to finally be fulfilled.

_“Beg.”_

The long haired master lightly touches James’ cheek with his thumb, giving him a malevolent yet alluring smirk. Rob begins to kiss a slow, sexy trail down his pet’s body, starting at his chest. By the time Rob is at his abdomen, James finally begs.

“Oh, please, take me, Rob…..” he pants.

At the sound of his name, Rob’s trail comes to a halt. He raises one eyebrow at James; the blonde suddenly remembering how he’s gonna stop the Latino from teasing him.

“Oh, daddy….please, fuck me daddy,” James pleads, biting his lower lip in utter frustration. Rob proceeds with the trail until he gets to his tender, veiny member.

“Please,” James mouths.

Rob softly blows on the tip, sending a shiver through his pet’s well-toned body. James whimpers. Their fingers intertwine as James’ jugular engorges.

“Hmph,” Rob scoffs. “You don’t seem to be enduring that much pain. But we’ll soon fix that, won’t we?”

As Rob’s breath lands on James’ neck and runs down his spine, his body racks with chills. He feels the goosebumps erupting on his skin, just as Rob’s cock grows harder in his sweats. Rob presses his erection against James’ ring. The blonde feels the sexual tension rise, just as the bassist chuckles in his ear. James’ cheeks flushed hot and red, with both embarrassment and desire. He knew what he wanted, what he needed; Rob’s body pleasuring his own.

“Fuck me,” he gasps. “Fuck me like the dirty slut I am. And when you fuck me, do it until you break my body and my mind escapes the prison that is my cage. Smash me so hard that my bones crumble in an orgasm that shakes every last muscle in my body. Fuck me so hard that I feel the tip of your dick in my stomach, and I’m gasping for air. My body cries for completeness. That is a cry for you.

“Fuck me, Robert. For Christ’s sake, just fuck me.”

Rob simply smirks at his pet, before jamming his shaft inside his taut ring, causing James to yelp out. His heels dig into his master’s shoulders, as Rob begins a slow thrusting motion. As their blood boils and their hearts pound in their chest, James pants deeply. “Harder.”

His master ignores the request, waiting for James to call him by his desired name.

“Drill me harder, daddy,” he then groans in a deep, desire-filled accent.

This time, Rob complies, speeding up his dirty hips and hammering James harder. “That’s a good little slut,” he smiles.

“Oh my God, you’re so fucking big,” he moans. “Breed my ass, baby. _Breed my fucking ass_.”

Rob pulls James closer to him as he pounds him even harder. James’ hands are now behind his master’s back – one hand gripping his silky hair, the other digging his nails into Rob’s skin. James bites his lower lip, wanting this moment to never end.

“You like that?” Rob growls. “Want me to come inside you, pretty boy?”

“Fuck yeah,” James mutters.

“I can’t hear you, pet.”

“Come inside my asshole, daddy. Fill me up and claim me as your own.”

Rob rams his entire pole inside James, shooting his warm seed throughout his sweaty, tattooed body. He undoes the leash and lets go of James as he lay on his back, his knees convulsing uncontrollably. Rob soon falls on top of him, their bodies intertwined in pure post-orgasmic bliss, the bassist breathing in his lover’s ear.

“I think I prefer you dressed down.”


End file.
